So Wrong
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: If it's love, then is it really wrong? HG/GW. Femslash.


**A/N: Yes, this was posted under a different account before, but I decided to move it onto this one. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

So Wrong

…

It was all so **wrong **;

Yet I'd never felt anything so _right_.

I first realized in sixth year, when you were in fifth;

But, when I thought about it, I realized I'd been denying it for months.

And for good reason, too –

It was all so **wrong** ;

You were one of my best friends.

You were the person one of my other best friends fancied.

You were my other best friend's _little sister_!

…Not to mention the fact that you were a girl.

It was all so **wron****g** ;

That I found you so beautiful.

That my heart skipped a beat at the sight of you.

That I found myself stealing glances at you, blushing when you caught my gaze.

…That I was so attracted to you.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I loved your voice.

I loved when you said my name.

I love your smile, your body, your personality, your laugh…

…I loved everything about you.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I made sure nobody could ever know.

I made sure nobody could ever even_ guess_.

I was afraid of what other people would think.

…But, mostly, I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I came to the point where I tried avoiding you.

I tried to act like I didn't care.

But, I could see that I was hurting your feelings;

So I stopped trying to stay away.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I was so confused.

I was so _jealous_.

I was so frustrated.

I was constantly irritable.

It was all so **wrong** ;

You knew me too well.

You could see that something wasn't right.

You asked me what was wrong; I told you it was nothing.

You promised me that I could tell you anything.

It was all so **wrong** ;

Every day, my feelings grew deeper.

Every day, I became more confused.

Every day, I felt more affectionate towards you.

Every day, I admired you more.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I didn't want to admit how deep my feelings were.

I tried to convince myself that I would get over it.

I tried to tell myself that it was just a little crush.

...But I was completely head over heels.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I began to hold back a little less.

I began to relax a little bit.

I began to enjoy my time with you more.

…I began to show too much.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I wondered if you saw the look in my eyes whenever I talked to you.

I wondered if you noticed the way I downright_ gawked_ at you.

I wondered if you saw the way I was always blushing around you…

…I wondered if you knew.

It was all so **wrong** ;

One day, you asked me who I fancied.

My cheeks burned as I replied, "Nobody."

I refused to meet your gaze.

You told me that I could trust you.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I wondered if I should tell you.

I'd kept it secret for months.

I was afraid.

In this one conversation, I could ruin our entire friendship.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I asked you what you would do if it wasn't a boy that I liked.

You seemed surprised as the words sunk in.

Without any further questions, you began to guess.

I blushed more deeply than ever, regretting having said anything.

It was all so **wrong** ;

Finally, you'd run out of girls to guess.

You were silent for a moment.

Then, finally, quietly, you asked, "Is it me?"

My heart skipped a beat.

It was all so **wrong** ;

I didn't answer at first.

Your voice shook slightly as you asked again, "Hermione, is it – is it me?"

I met your gaze - we were both blushing furiously.

Silently, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, I nodded.

It was all so **wrong** ;

We both just stared at each other for a moment.

You seemed at a loss for words.

I stood up.

"I have to go."

It was all so **wrong** ;

I ran away.

I knew that I'd ruined everything.

I went into my dorm, and, alone, jumped into my bed.

I could feel the tears in my eyes spill over my cheeks.

It was all so **wrong** ;

How could I have been so stupid?

Why did I have to ruin everything?

Why did I have to _tell_ you?

_Why did I have to love you?_

It was all so **wrong** ;

Finally, I stopped crying.

I was exhausted.

I felt terrible.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

It was all so **wrong** ;

When I woke up, the room wasn't empty anymore.

You were there.

Sitting at the edge of my bed, you watched as I opened my eyes.

As usual, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of you.

It was all so **wrong** ;

You spoke first.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Hermione..."

It was all so **wrong** ;

Without saying anything else, you threw your arms around me.

Your hair smelled like strawberries.

You were so warm, so soft.

Without thinking, I hugged you back.

It was all so **wrong** ;

Again, you spoke.

"I just wish you'd told me sooner."

"What do you mean?"

You pulled away and looked into my eyes.

It was all so **wrong** ;

We were so close, I had to catch my breath.

Electricity shot through me as you touched your hand to my cheek.

"I mean that I feel the same way."

My heart didn't skip a beat – it stopped altogether.

It was all so **crazy** ;

You leaned in and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it.

I'd fantasized about this so many times…

This was too good to be true.

It was all so **insane** ;

For a moment, I was too shocked to respond.

Then, I began to kiss back.

Your hands were around my neck.

Mine slid down to hold your waist.

It was all so **amazing** ;

We were full-on snogging.

Our hands were running all over each other's bodies.

I'd never felt so much passion.

I loved every second of it.

It was all so** fantastic** ;

After about a minute, we broke apart.

Our arms were still wrapped around each other.

We looked into each other's eyes.

Blushing, we both broke into grins, until we were smiling widely - and began laughing like idiots.

It was all so **wild** ;

As we finally stopped laughing, you entwined your fingers through mine.

I sighed happily.

"I love you, Ginny," I said softly.

"I love you, too," you whispered, and, with a giddy grin, pulled my face back to yours.

It was all so **wrong** ;

But, it was love.

It was true.

It was pure.

And, if it's love – no matter if it's between a boy and a girl… two boys… or two girls – if it's true, then is it really wrong?

...


End file.
